


Arma asesina

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se despierta en medio de la noche, con un grito atorado en la garganta y todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose con temblores. Tiene ganas de llorar pero no quiere hacerlo, no quiere sentirse tan estúpido, tan inútil, tan <i>débil</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arma asesina

Se despierta en medio de la noche, con un grito atorado en la garganta y todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose con temblores. Tiene ganas de llorar pero no quiere hacerlo, no quiere sentirse tan estúpido, tan inútil, tan _débil_.

Pero cada vez que cierra los ojos la misma escena se repite en su mente, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Él no estuvo ahí pero el nogitsune sí y cuando este murió, todas las memorias que poseía estando en su cuerpo de pronto aparecieron en su mente. Lo cual, de hecho, hace las cosas mil veces peor, porque no es cualquiera el que da la orden a los oni, es _él_.

Y eso es verdad, ¿cierto? Si él no hubiese sido tan débil, tan inservible, Allison posiblemente seguiría con ellos. Quizás hoy la chica estaría preparándose para ir a la escuela, estudiando para los exámenes, entrenando para ser la mejor cazadora de las historia, haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor.

Quizás ella y Scott hubiesen vuelto a estar juntos y tener el final feliz que tanto se merecían. Podrían haber tenido uno o dos hijos y Lydia podría haber sido su madrina, las dos muchachas ( _mujeres_ ) asentando la amistad que las unió hace lo que parece una vida atrás.

Allison era fuerte, era valiente, era lo que la manada McCall, lo que la gente de Beacon Hills necesitaba.

Y ahora está muerta.

Allison está en un cajón dos metros bajo tierra porque Stiles no pudo impedir que la mataran, que usaran _su_ cuerpo para dar la orden asesina. Stiles se odia más que nunca porque sigue trayendo la muerte, sigue siendo incapaz de proteger, sigue siendo el eslabón más débil, quien los va a llevar a la derrota.

Stiles cierra los ojos y se ve a sí mismo asesinando a Allison y esa pesadilla lo va a seguir hasta el fin de sus días.


End file.
